


Jeg har møte klokken ti

by pagnilagni



Series: Familien Evak [16]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Family Fluff, M/M, familien evak, fødselsdag
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 10:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13657032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pagnilagni/pseuds/pagnilagni
Summary: Pappa Even måtte få en bursdagsfic, han også. Jeg har ikke glemt dem - håper ikke dere har glemt familien Evak, heller :)





	Jeg har møte klokken ti

**Tirsdag 12. februar 2036**

“Gratulerer med dagen, pappa!” Maria hopper rundt på gulvet sammen med Fredrik. “Happy birthday to youuu”. De synger den skjærende falskt og avslutter med “hopp og sprett og spring og gratulerer”.

Isak kommer bak dem, med et strålende smil og håret rett til værs. Even ligger godt under dyna, leer så vidt på det ene øyelokket, later som han fortsatt sover. Han har vært våken en time allerede, ligget alene i senga og ventet. Han snudde seg etter Isak da han våknet, skvatt litt da han ikke fant ham, da hendene hans veivet etter den varme mannen hans, dyna var kald, rommet tomt og stille. Så kom han på hvilken dag det var og rullet seg smilende inn i dyna igjen og lukket øynene. Han har ligget og smilt for seg selv, hørt lydene i huset, krangling fra kjøkkenet, Isak som meglet, barnestemmer, Isaks stemme. Duften av nybakte boller, iblandet kaffeduften som smyger seg intenst inn. 

Isak rekker ham et krus kaffe. “Gratulerer med dagen, kjæresten min”, sier han og kysser ham. Han smaker av kaffe, har allerede fått sin første dose, ser han. Han ser adskillig mer våken ut enn tidspunktet skulle tilsi.

Ungene hopper opp i senga med presanger til ham. Han vet hva det er, det er en tradisjon de har. To kvadratiske, harde pakker, en fra hver. Fredriks er pakket i stripete papir, teipet med mange små teipbiter på baksiden. Han har lagd kort, “FRA FREDRIK TIL PAPA” står det med store blå bokstaver med grønn ramme rundt. Pakken fra Maria er pakket i en gavepose dekorert med klistermerker. Enhjørninger, dinosaurer, biler og dyr. Hennes kort er mer forseggjort, en tegning av to dinosaurer og en skog, hun har lært små bokstaver og har skrevet “TIL PAPPA 39” på det. 

Han pakker opp gavene. Inni er det bilder de selv har lagd, pent rammet inn. Maria har malt en jungel med aper, dekorert med paljetter og perler som fruktklaser på trærne. Fredrik har limt på strimler av silkepapir i et abstrakt mønster.

De startet med dette da barna var halvannet år gamle, et bilde fra hver av dem til hver bursdag. De første årene er det streker, fingermaling, fargeblyanter, tusj, etterhvert er det mer forseggjort. Bildene henger i gangen, det er 20 bilder der allerede, plass til minst 20 til, eller så lenge de vil fortsette å gi dem det, tenker Even.

En annen tradisjon er sjokolade, en plate fra hver av dem. De får velge selv i butikken, helt fritt, med lovnad om å få smake. I år er det Firkløver fra Maria og Smørbukksjokolade fra Fredrik. “Jeg elsker det klissete inni!” ler han og peker på bildet på utsiden. “Æææsj, den er klissete”, kommer det fra søsteren. Av og til virker det som om de _må_ være uenige.

Til slutt kommer Isak med sin gave. Det er et kort med en tråd festet i. Ungene ser spent på mens han åpner konvolutten og leser på kortet. “Til Even fra Isak. Gleder meg til vinterferien! Elsker deg!” “Du må følge tråden!” roper Maria. Fredrik er allerede i ferd med å krype langs den. Han trenger ikke gå langt, tråden går under senga. Fredrik baler med å få frem en stor pakke, en meter lang og ganske bulkete. Han river ned noen bøker fra nattbordet og holder på å slå den i speilet på veggen. Isak griper tak i den med et smil. “Oisann.” Even løfter på øyenbrynet og strekker seg etter pakken. 

“Wow, snowboard!” Han smiler til Isak. “Blir digg hyttetur i vinterferien da!” Han løfter hodet mot ham og får et mykt kyss. Det kiler i magen, sommerfugler i fugledans, en pute full av fjær, snøfnugg i en snøkule, han vet ikke helt hvilket bilde som passer best i dag. “Tusen takk, kjæresten min”, hvisker han.  
“Så nå skal du arve det gamle brettet mitt, da?” Han gliser til Isak. Isak trives best på ski, har aldri hatt sansen for brett verken på snø eller hjul, men i påsken i fjor hadde han prøvd Evens brett i noen timer mens Even stod i barnebakken med Maria og Fredrik, og hadde etterhvert virket ganske entusiastisk.  
“Næh, kjøpte til meg selv også, jeg”, ler han.

“Men nå må dere snart stikke på skolen, unger.” Isak ser på klokka og begynner å få ungene ut av sengen. Litt motvillige får de en bolle til i hånden og tusler ut i gangen for å ta på sko og yttertøy. Isak rydder sammen restene av bursdagsfrokosten og stabler det på brettet mens Even ligger halvt under dyna og følger ham med blikket.

“Og du, du kan gå i dusjen”, sier Isak og smiler til Even. Stemmen hans høres med ett dypere ut, smilet litt annerledes når barna ikke er der. “Bare bruk den tiden du trenger. Vask deg grundig.”

Han bøyer seg ned mot ham og kysser ham, lenge, mens han lar hendene gli over ryggen hans og videre nedover. Hånden krummer seg rundt baken hans, klemmer rundt den, fingertuppene kiler den myke huden i overgangen mot låret, smyger seg så vidt inn mot skrittet. Den andre hånden ligger under hodet hans og leker med håret, stryker så vidt over nakkemusklene som rører seg når Even besvarer kysset. 

Han fniser når han trekker seg unna, halsen er litt rødflammet, pusten hektisk. “Tror jeg må stikke nå, ass. Men bare dusj, du!”  
“Jeg har møte klokken ti, tror jeg?” Even ser spørrende på ham, aner så vidt at det er en plan her som andre enn han selv har vært involvert i.  
“Neida, du trenger ikke være på jobb før klokken tolv, du.” Isak småløper lett sammenkrøket mot gangen for å følge ungene på skolen, før han snur og stikker hodet så vidt innenfor soveromsdøra igjen og smiler. “Snart tilbake!”

**Author's Note:**

> Pappa Even måtte få en bursdagsfic, han også. Jeg har ikke glemt dem - håper ikke dere har glemt familien Evak, heller :)


End file.
